Late model motorcycles as well as restored or customised motorcycles usually have what is generally recognised as an expensive paint finish. Applicant submits that the reason for this is that motorcycles are often marketed on the basis of their appearance.
It follows that it is desirable to protect the paint finish on such motorcycles. This has been attempted by placing protective covers on, for example, the fuel tank. These protective covers are generally regarded as unattractive and cumbersome.
Another attempt to protect parts of the motorcycle has been through the use of fairings. Fairings are popular with certain makes of motorcycles. However, fairings are often undesirable from an aesthetic point of view, or simply inconvenient and impractical. Fairings are often particularly undesirable for certain types of motorcycles such as those manufactured by the Harley Davidson (Trade Mark) Company.
It follows that the Applicant has identified a need for a protective device for a motorcycle that does not detract from the aesthetic appeal of the motorcycle.